Naruto and Hinata's love story battle
by Writer-nut55
Summary: This is one of the fanfictions that i have been working really hard on. I am crently making a comic version of it.


At the monument mountain of past Hokages, Naruto found Hinata sitting on a stone bench, walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey Hinata. What are you doing up here?"

Hinata blushed, hiding behind her hair and answered in a small voice.

"I-I just like c-coming up here, N-Naruto kun. I-It helps me think."

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked.

Hinata's body stiffened and she couldn't do anything except gape.

"Can't talk about it, huh? That's ok. I won't ask." Said Naruto, taking her hand and patting her shoulder. Hinata started to fidget in her chair before she answered.

"N-No, N-Naruto kun. I-it's not that. I w-want to t-tell you but I… I…"

Naruto comfortingly put his arms around her shoulders and said.

"It's ok Hinata! Don't worry yourself about it. If you really want to tell me you'll find a way."

Hinata blushed again and moved her head into the crook of his neck. Hinata looked up at Naruto and he looked down and gulped. Hinata blushed and hid behind her hair.

"What was that look for?" Naruto chuckled.

Hinata kept hiding and didn't answer.

"Oh, um… N-Nothing, N-Naruto kun." Naruto took Hinata's face with one hand and made her look up. He smiled sweetly and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Hinata gulped and blushed furiously. Naruto chuckled and hugged her. Hinata slowly put her arms around him and gripped his jacket. Naruto turned his head slightly and kissed Hinata's cheek. Just a quick peck but it was enough for Hinata's heart to flutter.

'It's really happening!' Thought Hinata. 'I am finally going to kiss Naruto kun! But what if I got the wrong message and he meant something else? What if…?'

Hinata's mind went blank as she soon found Naruto's lips edging closer to hers. Her heart skipped a beat when their lips touched and she thought to herself.

'Oh, my god! Naruto kun and I are kissing! I never thought that this day would come. Am I dreaming? If I am please don't wake me!'

Naruto put his head on her shoulder and his head behind her head.

'So this is why Sakura was so determined for Sasuke to kiss her.' He thought. And to think, I just kissed Hinata. I never thought I would. But it all makes sense now. She always liked me. From all those years ago when we were in the academy to now. To think she kept it a secret that long is amazing! And to think I never figured it out, let alone notice how beautiful she is.'

Naruto sat there, hugging Hinata, unsure of what to do now. Naruto could hear her slow and shaky breathing in his ear. He broke the embrace and while holding her shoulders, looked her in the eyes and asked.

"You alright Hinata? You don't sound so good." Naruto raised an eyebrow. Hinata felt her vision blur in and out. "Oh, N-No, Naruto k-kun. I'm f-fine…" Hinata's head fell back as she fainted. Naruto's eyes opened wide in shock and gently put his arms under her legs and around her back, then laying her over his lap and holding her gently to his chest, but not enough to suffocate her.

Hinata soon woke up to find her head against Naruto's shoulder and her legs draped over his. Naruto looked down and smiled at her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. Hinata smiled slightly as she blushed and snuggled in closer to Naruto's shoulder. He slowly put his arm around her and began hugging her fiercely. Hinata raised her hand and touched Naruto's cheek. He smiled even more and slowly lent down and gently pressed his lips against Hinata's. Hinata felt the blood rush to her cheeks and found her hands reaching up and her fingers intertwining with Naruto's spiky hair while Naruto her tighter into his chest, squishing her up against him.

"Oh, hey Naruto! We have to go pronto. Lady Hokage has given us a mission against the Akatsuki and… Oh…I can see you're busy now so…" Jiraiya moved out of sight and then quickly popped back in again with his thumb up.

"Good for you kid!"

Naruto had not even seen nor heard Jiraiya so he continued, oblivious to everything except Hinata in his arms.

Later that day, Naruto was walking through Konoha with his hands in his pockets thinking to himself when he bumped into Sakura.

'What am I going to do?!' He thought, 'I had this huge thing for Sakura and I was so

close to kissing her but ever since I kissed Hinata… I can't stop thinking about her. What should I tell her?'

"Sorry Sakura. I didn't see you there." He mumbled.

"Oh, no it's ok. I should have been watching where I was going. Especially with you on the footpath." She giggled while Naruto's face remained blank.

"Are you alright Naruto?? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine." He answered quickly.

"Are you sure? You…" Sakura was cut off by Naruto gently taking her by the shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"Will you stop worrying?!" He chuckled. "I'm fine." He let her go and turned on his heal, walking away. He raised his hand and called out. "See you later Sakura."

Naruto was walking to Ichiraku's when he felt someone grab him from behind and hug his back. He chuckled slightly and turned around to face Hinata without breaking the embrace. He wrapped his arms her and held her close to his chest. Hinata looked up to try and steal a look at Naruto to find him looking down at her with a big smile on his face. He lent down and gently kissed her forehead before wrapping her in his arms again.

Kakashi was crouched on the windowsill outside the Hokage's and peered over his book to see Naruto and Hinata hugging in the street. He tapped on the window behind Tsunade and waited as she turned around in her chair and opened the window for him.

"Have a look at Naruto down there. I've never seen him like this before." Said Kakashi. He silently chuckled to himself while Tsunade looked down at them. She slapped the back of his head.

"You pervert! They're kids! This is so innocent." Tsunade looked down again to see him now kissing Hinata and smiled to herself.

'He really has grown up so fast. Let's just hope that he has matured too.' She thought.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi to see him still staring so she grabbed his color and through him out the door.


End file.
